Heaven and Hell URE
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: 6 months after the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, the Battlestar Polaris jumps through the looking glass, and must find her way home! Join the cast of THAB URE and Gundam 00 in the successor to the rewritten To Hell and Back.


Heaven and Hell URE

Ron the True Fan: Welcome to the prologue of Heaven and Hell URE, the second of the THAB URE stories. As we learned in THAB URE's last chapter, the Polaris has jumped. Where, you ask? The veterans of the series already know. The new people, not so much. Let's find out.

* * *

Battlestar _Polaris_ - Less then 15 seconds after the last chapter of THAB URE

* * *

It is said that seeing a light at the end of the tunnel is a sign of death.

For William Adama, however, it was simply a sign of him waking up in the CIC of an experimental Battlestar that had misjumped.

"Would someone tell me what the frak just happened?"

He looked to see Ron barely hanging off of the FTL console, trying to get back into his seat.

"FTL drive 3 malfunctioned! Why the hell did I have the fraking bright idea to mix gravity generators with FTL drives?!"

"Saving room?"

Adama turned his head to see Jaden Takeo of the Junk Guild getting onto his feet. 'When the frak did HE get here?'

"The M/AM reactors save room! The fuelless engines save room! I just came up with a fraking stupid idea!"

Tigh, who had had enough, shot Ron in the head with his standard issue FN Five-SeveN.

"Shut up! SitRep!"

Jaden ran over to his friend's position, but was surprised when Ron simply got up, rubbing his head.

"What the fuck?! How the hell did you survive that?!"

It was then that Jaden saw metal under the CCE Commander's skin.

Ron chuckled at the shocked look on his face.

"Titanium-reinforced skeleton. It happened a long time ago, kid: don't worry about it. In fact, it's saved my ass more then once."

Ron looked at the DRADIS screen as he got onto his feet.

"DRADIS is offline. I'll assume that everything except gravity and life support is down until I make a proper inspection, Admiral."

So we're in the fraking middle of nowhere without weapons?! Godsdamn it, get me some fraking birds in the air, NOW!"

Ron glared at Polaris' new XO.

"Shut up, Tigh! Jaffee, Maldonado, get your asses down to the port flight pod and tell Hibu to get a CAP out there!"

Both Marines saluted and ran off. Ron turned to Jaden.

"Please tell me you brought the Strike Aka with you."

"Sadly, I didn't: just that Raptor you gave us."

"Frak. Good thing we've got a few extra MSs. Besides, I need your help. Come on."

Jaden followed Ron out of CIC while Gaeta and Dualla tried getting the internal communications system back online. Tigh looked at his CO, scowling all the while.

"Bill, we might've blown up that fraking Hub, but the Cylons could find us and blow us to high hell if we don't get _Polaris_ back to Earth!"

"We can't plot a jump if we don't know where we are, Saul."

Adama looked at Gaeta.

"Status on comms!"

"Internal only; working on external now, sir."

The Admiral looked at the flickering DRADIS readouts over his head as they suddenly became clear.

"_CIC, Psycho: DRADIS is online_."

Adama glanced at the readouts, not liking what they showed one bit as he picked up the phone.

"Patch me through to Commander Pinkerton's private comm device."

* * *

Battlestar _Polaris_ - Deck 67, Frame 157, near primary levitator

* * *

"Fried cable. Easily solved." Jaden handed Ron a cable-stripper before shutting off the power so he could replace it. Before he could do that, Ron's cell phone rang.

"Frak. Hang on, kid."

He answered the call.

"Psycho."

"_Commander, I want you and Commander Takeo outside in a Raptor in the next five minutes_."

Ron raised an eyebrow at Adama's order.

"Sir, why us?"

"_You because you're better at location plotting then anyone. Takeo_-"

"Right. Understood. Bay Two, RFN."

He hung up and dialed another number.

"Repair team Alpha, get your ass down here. We are leaving."

"_Copy, Commander_."

Ron hung up and looked at Jaden.

"Let's go, kid. Admiral Adama wants us outside to find out where the hell we are."

Jaden looked at Ron in shock.

"Wait a second, I don't take orders from him!"

"but I do. And my orders are to make sure you don't cause any security breaches. Hence, you're with me at all times."

Jaden was appalled, but understood why.

_Polaris_ was the most advanced Colonial ship ever built, and he had access to several of her key systems, even though she used technology that all of Earth's major powers had. Of course, he forgot that the ship's AG field generators were still unavailable to Earth-based ships and that FTL technology was mostly limited to the Junk Guild and Orb, not to mention the almighty Swingfire cannons.

And the Colonials were zealous of protecting their technological secrets, as they were the only thing keeping them from being absorbed into another political power.

Jaden got up and followed him down to the port flight pod.

"You're trying to keep me out of trouble with everyone else."

"Just following my orders."

"Still, you didn't like the idea of giving those Battlestars to the Alliance or ZAFT, old or not."

"It gives them access to FTL technology. Out of date or not, they have engineers that actually have a fraking brain in those skulls of theirs. They can figure it out."

Both reached the pod, where Jaden spotted the Morgan and several Mobile Suits that looked similar to it, as well as two GAT-X105E Strike Gundams that were fit with Perfect Striker Packs.

"Ron."

"Yes?"

"There's been rumors of Mobile Suits that seem to be more refined, if less capable, Mirage Colloid-equipped versions of the Morgan popping up over the past three months."

Ron sighed.

"There are days I regret the arrangement between the CCE and the DSSD."

He faced Jaden.

"The rumors are true. Those Mobile Suits are the limited production ADF-01A Falken."

"Ron, those things are in violation of every post-war treaty!"

"We never signed them."

Ron turned around and walked toward what looked like a heavily modified Raptor with side-mounted thrust vectoring engines, designed for maneuverability at low speeds and modified for anti-fighter and anti-MS combat.

It had the chin-mounted 50mm autocannon, as per usual, but had two turrets: one mounted on top of the attack craft and one on the underside, near the end of the extended fuselage. The two turrets had three guns: a pair of 45mm autocannons and an even smaller version of the 'Shorty' beam rifle. "What the hell?"

"The Mk IVB Raptor, designed for all the Raptor's usual roles, plus anti-MS combat."

The stub-wings could clearly be extended for prolonged atmospheric flight, reducing the amount of fuel needed to keep the Raptor airborne.

That did not disguise the Raptor's general form, however.

"Get in, kid."

Jaden smirked. "Isn't me getting in a prototype a security breach?"

"You stealing it is. And if you did, I'd have to kill you."

Jaden chuckled, knowing that that wouldn't happen, then got into the attack ship.

"Take the co-pilot's seat, kid." The hatch sealed, and the Raptor was moved onto a lift and into the airlock.

"Control, Psycho: ready to lift off."

"_Psycho, CIC: clearance to lift off granted. Safe flight_."

The Raptor took off from the flight deck, and left the flight pod.

"I didn't even _feel_ this thing take off."

"Advanced gravity field generators and inertial dampeners. They'll be equipped to all Colonial ships if this thing passes her trial run."

Ron looked out the canopy window and chuckled.

"We're 500000 kilometers over Saturn."

Jaden made his way forward.

"Really? Got proof?"

Ron pointed upward and the younger man saw the distinctive form of the planet named for the God of the Harvest, even if it was a bit distant.

"You've got enhanced eyesight?"

"Again, something I inherited from my parents."

He keyed the wireless.

"_Polaris_, Psycho: position is over Saturn. Permission to head back to Earth and inform Shipyard One to prepare to receive us." "_Granted, Commander_."

Jaden gave him a questioning look. "And why can't you fix it out here?"

"Battlestars are too complex to have major work done in the field. Polaris needs to be drydocked, kid." Jaden then understood why the Alliance and ZAFT weren't fielding the _Galactica_-Class ships that they had bought from the Colonials right off the bat.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. Jump's been plotted. Take a seat, kid. I know you get sick when an FTL drive's activated."

Jaden quickly sat before Ron activated the FTL drive and jumped the Raptor into Earth's atmosphere. "Could you warn me before you do that next time?! I don't do well with atmospheric jumps!"

"Kid, we've got bigger problems."

Jaden, despite being a bit angry with his CCE counterpart, looked at him incredulously. "Like?" "I'm not picking up any Colonial, Orb or Alliance comm traffic." Then warning alarms started blaring. "Shit."

* * *

Over Southeast Asia

* * *

Two GNX-609T GNX-IIIs flew in a general CAP-type formation around the prison complex.

Celestial Being was probably going to attack soon, and they had to be ready.

Of course, all plans were shot to hell when the pair picked up a small craft flying over the prison.

That craft, unbeknownst to them but knownst to us, was the prototype Raptor that Ron and Jaden were currently in.

Speaking of the pair...

"Uh, Ron? I'm not sure about the DRADIS, but I'm seeing two contacts closing on us!"

Ron looked at the forward DRADIS screen.

"Oh, shit. Two Mobile Suits inbound."

Red-orange beams passed the Raptor, narrowly missing.

"They ain't friendly! Hang on, Jaden!"

The elder pilot threw the Raptor into a set of maneuvers that were more fit for a Viper.

This pressed both men back into their seats. Ron, being a fighter pilot, was used to it.

Jaden, on the other hand, was not.

"What the hell?! I thought you said this thing has inertial dampeners!"

"They shut off inside the atmosphere! They aren't needed!"

"I'd say they're needed!"

Ron barrel-rolled the Raptor to dodge another burst from the enemy MS team, then flipped a switch. Jaden knew it as the Master Arm switch, which activated the attack craft's weapons.

"Are you INSANE?!"

"Jaden, if there's a stupid question, you just asked it!"

"We're in a Raptor! In a Mobile Suit fight, these things come out as second-best!"

"Not when they're armed with Titanomachy anti-MS missiles!"

Jaden's eyes widened at the proclamation, then shut them as Ron partially Dutch Rolled the Raptor to face its' enemies. "Tone and lock! FIRING!"

A missile, clearly based on the M-14 General Purpose Self-Propelled Projectile (the fancy name for Colonial missile) dropped from the Raptor's massive weapons bay, arcing toward the target.

The GNX-III tried to shoot it down, but the missile was specifically designed to avoid a Mobile Suit's defenses (the CIWS cannons, mostly, but it could punch through armor up to 5 meters thick) and destroy the target.

As such, it was extremely, if not absurdly, maneuverable, and it did the job, as the red MS was hit and exploded in a cloud of debris.

The Raptor flew right through the cloud, avoiding the second machine, whose pilot seemed to be in a state of shock. Jaden couldn't blame him, because he was shocked that the Colonials actually designed a missile that could do that!

"Holy shit..."

"We're not done, kid! Hold on to your ass!"

The Raptor Ivaned once again, targeting the second machine and firing another AIM-14MS Titanomachy.

The second machine put up more of a fight, but in the end, it was destroyed by the Colonial missile. 'This changes a lot. If anyone decided to pick a fight with the Colonials, they'd be hard-pressed to defend themselves against Vipers and Raptors with those missiles.'

That also explained why the Colonials still equipped their ships with Vipers, even though other militaries like the Alliance phased their counterparts out. They were still viable military assets, especially with AMS missiles. But their trouble wasn't over yet, as the DRADIS blared out a warning.

"Uh-oh."

Jaden stared at it, realizing that they stirred up a massive hornet's nest.

"Um...Ron?"

"We're in trouble. But this is what I do best!"

Jaden paled as the Raptor dived toward a large, box-like ship.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"YES! WOO-HOO!"

* * *

Battlestar _Polaris_ - Earth Orbit

* * *

The massive prototype warship jumped into Lagrange Point 3, right where the CCE mobile GHQ, Hades Station, was supposed to be.

It wasn't there.

And it wasn't supposed to change position for another 3 months.

"Bill, I'm not liking this." Adama didn't voice his agreement.

He didn't need to. "DRADIS sweep. I want a picture of the Earth Sphere, now."

Gaeta glanced around CIC before looking at Adama.

"Sir, if we use active DRADIS, any hostile craft will find us."

"Active sweep, Mr. Gaeta."

Gaeta obeyed his CO's orders, and began an active DRADIS scan of the Earth Sphere. While DRADIS and radar shared the same radio detection methods, it also included visual and infrared scans, as well as lidar and rudimentary subspace detection.

The latter was a recent addition, developed by Zeus Avalonia and Colonel Christopher Blair of the Colonial Corps of Engineers to counter N-Jammer interference.

It was a work in progress, as only three ships in the entire fleet had the prototype arrays: _Polaris_, the Mk IVB Raptor prototype and the _Legacy_.

And while they produced higher quality images then the previous versions, (like the one fit to Galactica) they had one issue: long range scans would alert any ship, even ones with short range detection systems, to the ship's location.

And they didn't discover that issue until after the arrays were installed.

'Blair is a skilled man, but he is an idiot when it comes to testing his designs.'

The key example of that was the Battlestar Dreadnought competition. Ron's submission was the _Zeus_, which went into limited production. Blair was the one who designed the Legacy, basing it off of his more successful quad-pod _Titan_-Class Strike Battlestar (which was, of course, based on Ron's _Mercury_) which had dozens of structural design problems. The larger, but more conservative, _Zeus_ won the contest, but _Zeus_ took the losing _Legacy_ as his flagship.

Now, though, Blair's incompetence was going to cost _Polaris_ the one thing she had going for her: the fact that no one knew the ship was in the Earth Sphere.

"Shit! DRADIS contact, bearing 279 carom 048! Correction, five contacts!"

Adama stared at the DRADIS screen as the ships appeared in the section that represented the aft port quarter. He made a choice quickly.

"Bow up half, hard turn, 90 degrees to port!"

Everyone knew what he was planning.

He was going to fight.

Tigh picked up the closest phone and sounded the call.

"Action Stations, Action Stations: set Condition One throughout the ship!" _Polaris_ was about to fight her first battle.

* * *

Back with the idiots in the Raptor

* * *

Jaden was starting to believe that Ronald Pinkerton, a Commander in the Colonial Fleet, Field Marshal of its' Corps of Engineers and a man chased by a woman three times younger then he was, was going to be the death of him.

The Raptor had been dodging beam rounds, missiles and MS debris for the past 15 fucking minutes and Jaden was sure that Ron was trying to make him puke, kill them in the most fiery way possible or both.

He was betting on the both option.

And throughout the whole exchange, the Commander looked like a combination of calm and giddy.

"Are you _trying_ to get us killed?!"

"If we die, we die. That's the way it works."

They dodged another volley of beam rounds, and Ron got tired of getting shot at, even if he was doing damage.

"Frak this. Get ready!"

"For _what_?!"

Ron pulled the Raptor up and pressed a number of switches, all related to the FTL drive.

He was spooling it up.

"Ron, don't you dare!"

"Relax, kid!" Ron quickly put in a set of coordinates and dodged a near-tidal wave of missiles with the help of chaff and flares. He pressed the red button, jumping the Raptor to Lagrange Point 3.

* * *

Near L3

* * *

Polaris was developed from the _Mercury_-Class Battlestar. As such, it had 8 fixed KEW cannons in the bow and 30 two-barrel gun turrets in the 'equator' of the ship, just like the _Mercury_-Class it was born from. However, it was also developed from the _Athena_, _Galactica_ and _Archangel_-Classes. This meant she had dorsal and ventral gun turrets, CIWS emplacements, beam weapons and Mobile Suit carrying and launch capabilities, making her the deadliest of all Colonial 'regular' Battlestars.

The massive number of guns and AA emplacements was coming in handy as the massive ship fought off five A-Laws _Baikal_-Class cruisers as they launched multiple missile volleys at _Polaris_.

The normal _Mercury_ flak guns and the new CIWS turrets hacked missile after missile out of the 'sky', making sure none of them touched _Polaris_.

On board _Polaris_, Adama was tired of playing defensive.

"Dorsal batteries Alpha and Bravo, target enemy cruisers."

"Alpha and Bravo, aye!"

Two groups of gun turrets raised up and turned to face the enemy warships, who had started firing beam cannon rounds at them.

Thankfully, the beams were defused by the flak field before they touched the hull.

The same was not possible for the KEW rounds as the guns fired solid projectiles and the A-Laws ships had no way of stopping them.

One cruiser managed to launch its' small squad of Mobile Suits, but was soon destroyed by Polaris' counterattack.

The rest of the force launched their machines, but 25 Mobile Suits stood no chance in hell against Polaris' Titanomachy-equipped Vipers.

Speaking of Titanomachia, a squadron of 20 Vipers, led by Polaris CAGs (_Polaris_ had too many Vipers for one person to command by themselves) Captain Lunamaria 'Hibu' Hawke and Captain Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace. Each Viper had four AIM-14MS Titanomachy missiles under their wings, and magazine extenders mounted on top of them.

"Alright, people! Same tactics as we used against the Astrays!"

"_Copy, Hibu! Engaging_!"

The Mk VIIs broke off, engaging the A-Laws MS teams using tactics developed against Orb Astrays during a joint Orb-Colonial war games exercise.

That was also a test of the Titanomachy missile, which were equipped with dummy warheads.

Needless to say, it was a complete and total success.

Which was why it was working a second time.

"_These aren't like any MS I've seen before! I'd think Commander Pinkerton might like to take a good look at an intact one_!"

"_You're damn right I would_!"

A pair of Titanomachia slammed into a pair of GNX-IIIs, destroying them, followed by the Mk IVB Raptor flying out of the cloud of debris created by the two machines' destruction.

"Alright, leave one intact, people!"

* * *

Technical Data

M-14 General Purpose Self-Propelled Projectile

The M-14 General Purpose Self-Propelled Projectile is the Colonial nuclear missile, sans warhead. It is modular, meaning it can be turned from an ASM-14 (Anti-Ship Missile, Standard) to an ASM-14N (Anti-Ship Missile, Nuclear) to an AIM-14MS (Air Intercept Missile, Anti-Mobile Suit) within 30 minutes. The 14MS is absurdly maneuverable, as it's designed to avoid CIWS cannon fire and shove its' armor-piercing 150kg warhead into a Mobile Suit's chest before exploding and destroying the machine. The missile's Anti-Mobile Suit name is taken from the name of the war between the Greek gods and the Titans.

Mk IVB Raptor

The MK IVB is the newest version of the Raptor, being a throwback to the Mk I, which had side-mounted thrust-vectoring engines and no FTL drive. The Mk III (a hybrid used by the CCE) was developed into an aerodynamic prototype, equipped with two turrets and a prototype DRADIS system. Only four prototypes exist, with Unit-01 being assigned to the Battlestar _Polaris_.

* * *

And once more, the THAB saga lives!

Dramatis Personae

Colonial Fleet

Admiral William Adama: Commander, Battlestar Polaris

Commander Ronald Pinkerton: Chief Engineering Officer/pilot, Battlestar _Polaris_

Lt. Commander Jaden Takeo: Liaison, Junk Guild

Colonel Saul Tigh: XO, Battlestar _Polaris_

Captain Felix Gaeta: Officer of the Deck, Battlestar _Polaris_

Captain Lunamaria 'Hibu' Hawke: CAG, Battlestar _Polaris_

Captain Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace: CAG, Battlestar _Polaris_

1st Lieutenant Shinji Ikari: MS pilot, Battlestar _Polaris_

2nd Lieutenant Asuka Langley Sohryu: MS pilot/Shinji's 'control', Battlestar _Polaris_

Ensign Mari Illustrious Makinami: MS pilot, Battlestar _Polaris_

Ensign Rei Ayanami: MS pilot, Battlestar _Polaris_

More to be added...

Celestial Being

Setsuna F. Seiei: MS pilot, CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus_2

Lockon Stratos II: MS pilot, CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus _2

Allelujah Haptism: MS pilot, CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus _2

Tieria Erde: MS pilot, CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus _2

Sumeragi Lee Noriega: Captain, CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus _2

Feldt Grace: Tactical operator, CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus _2

Lasse Aeon: Pilot/Gunner, CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus _2

Ian Vashti: Technical Specialist,CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus _2

Mileina Vashti: MS operator, CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus _2

Marie Parfacy: MS pilot, CBS-74 _Ptolemaeus _2

Earth Sphere Federation/A-Laws/Innovators

Colonel/Brig. General Kati Mannequin: Tactical Commander

Lt. Colonel Sergei Smirnov: Tactical Commander

Major Graham Aker: MS pilot

Billy Katagiri: Engineer

Captain Patrick Colasour: MS pilot

Warrant Officer Louise Halevy: MS/MA pilot

Ribbons Almark: Leader of the Innovators (and through them, the Earth Sphere Federation)

It's been a while, and my stories are suffering from my seeming addiction to Star Trek Online. So, I'm moving on to this to solve that issue.

If only slightly.

Next Time on _Heaven and Hell _URE: The Colonials figure out where they are, and get themselves involved in another Earth Sphere-sized war!

Ja Ne!


End file.
